Coraje y Amor Bajo Fuego
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Todo parece perdido, todo se acabó para Akagi, en realidad no se puede cambiar el destino ni pelear contra él...o al menos, eso es lo que Akagi pensó antes de darse cuenta que no se había hundido. AkagixFubuki. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews. :3


**Coraje y Amor Bajo Fuego**

**Por Major Mike Powell III**

El grito de "¡AKAGI-SAN!" perforó el silencio sepulcral antes de la explosión...pero al mismo tiempo que ese grito de desesperación al estar a punto de ver hundirse a su querida hermana escapó de los labios de Kaga...una salva de artillería pasó volando por encima de su cabeza...y ese proyectil impactó con la bomba destinada para Akagi, justo en pleno vuelo.

Acto seguido después de la explosión de aquella bomba, la cual apenas le chamuscó el fleco a Akagi, los tres aviones bombarderos Abyssals que sobrevolaban al Grupo de Portaaviones explotaron y cayeron en llamas al mar luego de ser derribados.

-Pero...¿pero qué...? - Akagi suspiró luego de darse cuenta que aún estaba viva.

Sí, aún estaba atormentada por aquel sueño...aquella visión...¿premonición, tal vez? En cualquier caso, Akagi sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, al menos por el momento.

-¡Akagi-sempai! - La dulce voz de su adorable kouhai emergió del caos que rodeaba al grupo de Fleet Girls.

La joven Destructora Especial se deslizó sobre el agua a toda velocidad para llegar al medio del Grupo de Portaaviones y abrazar gentilmente a su adorada sempai, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que estaba demasiado ansiosa para derramar.

-Fu-Fubuki-san...- Akagi dijo, su voz llena de alivio, y sonrió mientras abraza a Fubuki. -Lo siento...yo casi…-

-¡Está bien, Akagi-sempai! ¡Usted aún está viva! - Fubuki se alejó solo un poco del abrazo de la Portaaviones y la tomó de las manos, una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación en su rostro. -¡Soy su escolta, Akagi-sempai! - Exclamó Fubuki y su sonrisa le dejo tibio el corazón a Akagi. La mayor sonrió gentilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, Fubuki-san. Eres mi escolta. Debí saber que vendrías a protegerme.- Akagi le acarició el cabello a Fubuki al hablar, moviendo sus dedos por aquel cabello gentil y cariñosamente.

-¡Oi!- El llamado de Kongou sacó a Akagi y Fubuki de su momento de reunión. Las dos se dieron cuenta que las bombas y municiones aún estaban cayendo y volando a diestra y siniestra. -Lamento interrumpir este adorable momento yuri, ¡pero tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos! - La buque británica les recordó.

Ese pequeño recordatorio hizo efecto y Akagi llamó a las demás Fleet Girls para que informen su estado.

Aquellos informes vinieron rápidamente, con "¡Todo Ok!" y un suave y agotado "Estoy bien...um...vapuleada, pero aún no me hundo" de parte de Kitakami.

Akagi asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Fubuki.

-Mi arco está dañado...pero puedo repararlo, Fubuki-san. Necesitaré que me cubras, como es el deber de toda escolta- La Chica Portaaviones le informó a Fubuki. La joven Destructora Especial asintió con un positivo"¡Unh!" y preparó sus armas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Fubuki se preparó para abrir fuego sobre el enemigo...Akagi posó su mano en el hombro de su kouhai, y cuando la joven volteó para preguntar qué pasaba, los diestros dedos de su sempai cogieron su rostro por el mentón y…los suavísimos, dulces, deliciosos labios de Akagi se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso corto pero que claramente prometía algo más al volver a casa.

Luego de terminado el beso, el rostro adorable de Fubuki estaba rojo a más no poder y Akagi casi juraría que le salía vapor de sus lindas orejas.

-Ganemos esta batalla, Fubuki-san. Todas juntas, y luego volvamos a casa para comer un festín en el café de Mamiya-san, ¿Ok?- Y luego, Akagi se puso en marcha para reparar su arco y volver a la acción.

Bajo circunstancias normales, a Fubuki le hubiera tomado al menos uno o dos minutos enteros para salir de la Tierra de La-La luego de un beso como ese, pero teniendo en cuenta que las Abyssals les estaban bombardeando, Fubuki sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y ahora sí, apuntó al enemigo más cercano.

-¡Sí, Akagi-sempai! ¡Vamos a enseñarles una lección y volver todas a casa!

Y así, Fubuki jaló del gatillo y la refriega continuó.

_FIN_

**Kantai Collection**

**Notas del Autor:** Y…Ok…vaya. Uh…Ok, ¡hola todo el mundo! 8D

Ok, así que, este pequeño drabble…este "What if?" que escribí justo después de terminado el episodio 11 de "Kantai Collection"…inicialmente, quería escribir, no sé, sól párrafos para alentar a un amigo mío a escribir algo, y me puse a escribir esto ahí mismo, en una ventana de chat de Facebook…y esto es el resultado.

Mi primerísima historia de "Kantai Collection"…Y también mi primera historia escrita en español desde un largo, LARGO tiempo. De hecho…ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí una historia en español. 8D

Así que, bueno, aquí tienen este pequeñísimo one-shot, este drabble…y esperemos que Akagi haya sobrevivido...la espera para la próxima semana va a ser tortuosa, estoy seguro. DX

Tengan todos un buen día. :3

_Semper-Fi!_ ¡Seguimos adelante!


End file.
